Fugil Arcadia
Note: This character will be subject to revisions in the near future. Until the revisions are completed, it is not advised that users create VS threads featuring this character |-|Fugil (Original Outfit)= |-|Fugil (Royal Outfit)= |-|Ouroboros + Bahamut= Summary Note: This profile contains spoilers for the Saijaku Muhai no Bahamut series. Please do not continue if you have yet to read the series and do not want to be spoiled. Fugil Arcadia is one of the main antagonists of Saijaku Muhai no Bahamut. He was the first prince of the Old Arcadia Empire and Lux Arcadia's older half-brother. With the help of Count Atismata, Lux and Fugil worked together to overthrow the Old Empire, and Fugil ended up killing his entire family against his brother's will. After the coup d'état was complete, Fugil disappeared mysteriously, leading to Lux's search to find him. 5 years later, Fugil reappeared as a bodyguard to the first imperial princess of the Lords, Listelka Rei Arshalia, helping them to destroy Sacred Eclipse and bring "new peace" to the world. However, it was later revealed that Fugil isn't Lux's brother, but a legendary knight known as the "White Hero" who has lived for over 1000 years and helped Arshalia Rei Arcadia to create Sacred Eclipse. After betraying Listelka, Fugil used the power of Avalon to accomplish Arshalia's goal, helping Sacred Eclipse to create a world that would bring salvation to the weak. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-A | 7-C, up to High 7-C with compression strengthening | 7-C, higher with Recoil Burst, up to 7-C with Reload on Fire, 7-C with Over Limit, 7-C with Charge Blast, up to High 7-C with compression strengthening on Over Limit Name: Fugil Arcadia, "White Hero", "Hero of the Beginning" Origin: Saijaku Muhai no Bahamut Gender: Male Age: Over 1000 years old Classification: Human, Drag-Knight, Arshalia's Guardian, Hero, First Prince of the Old Arcadia Empire Powers and Abilities: |-|Fugil=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled Swordsman, Piloting, Preparation, Instinctive Reaction and Analytical Prediction (Can instinctively see through his opponent's movements and retaliate accordingly), Genius Intelligence, Enhanced Senses, Self-Sustenance (Type 3, Bodies that had been strengthened with Baptism on a level that a normal person can't endure don't need to sleep), Immortality (Type 1), Precognition (Stated to be able to see further into the future than Krulcifer), Telepathy (Can read minds), Self-Resurrection (Those who have received a 50% or beyond Baptism are able to resurrect once after being killed), Body Control (Due to having a higher level of Baptism than her, it should scale to Philuffy's), Regeneration (Low-Mid; Due to having a higher level of Baptism than him, it should scale to Singlen's), Extrasensory Perception (Due to having a higher level of Baptism than them, it should scale to Yoruka's and Lux's), Teleportation (Due to having a higher level of Baptism than her, he should be able to teleport to a faraway location just like Listelka), Perception Manipulation (Due to having a higher level of Baptism than her, it should scale to Aeril's), Limited Technology Manipulation (Due to having a higher level of Baptism than them, it should scale to Hayes' and Listelka's), Resistance to Mind Manipulation (A 10% Baptism can burn and break the mind of a human by invading it, and Fugil has been able to resist a 100% one), Fear Manipulation (Even a small amount of Elixir can grant resistance to Mental Pollution, and Fugil went through a 100% Baptism), Madness Manipulation (A 10% Baptism can drive humans into insanity, and Fugil has been able to resist a 100% one), Empathic Manipulation (Even a 10% Baptism can amplify negative emotions, but Fugil can resist a 100% one), Memory Manipulation and Perception Manipulation (Those who have received a 10% Baptism attain resistance to Endless), Statistics Reduction (Constantly shown to be unaffected by Sacred Eclipse's prescense), Time Stop (Is able to think and move inside Zero One's dimension, where time is permanently stopped), Poison Manipulation (Elixir works like highly effective toxin that can instantly kill those who apply it, and Fugil was able to resist it), Corruption (Elixir is able to turn humans into Abyss, and Fugil was able to resist a 100% Baptism), Status Effect Inducement (Baptism is able to induce many different ailments, including fainting, and Fugil was able to resist it), Fate Manipulation (As a "hero", Fugil is a singularity that exists outside the fate of the world), High Pain Tolerance. Information Analysis via Arshalia (Can know their opponent's spec, equipment, and ability just by looking at them) |-|With Ouroboros=All from Fugil's key, Attack Reflection and BFR via Pocket Reality Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Can bypass force fields, Energy Manipulation (Can create and nullify energy blasts), Memory Manipulation, Creation (Can recreate other Divine Drag-Rides), Large Size (Type 3), Perception Manipulation, Regeneration (Ouroboros passively regenerates damage with the flow of time), Shockwave Generation (All Drag-Rides are able to generate shockwaves with Howling Howl), Fate Manipulation (The Grand Forces, Avalon's power source, can alter the fate of the world), Law Manipulation which Fugil applies in various ways, including: Power Nullification (Destructive power other than direct attacks using mass will become ineffective against him), Causality Manipulation (Even after he was hit by Jormungandr's punch, Ouroboros made it so the blow didn't land), Status Effect Inducement (Can trap his opponents within a certain space, disabling them from escaping), Intangibility and Invisibility (Ouroboros made it so Fugil would be invisible and intangible to those who used Drag-Rides, as shown when Magialca was unable to grasp or see him), among many others. In theory Ouroboros is able to use the ability of any Divine Drag-Ride Fugil desires (see Notes below) |-|With Bahamut=All from Fugil's key, Forcefield Creation, Attack Reflection via Chaos Brand, Magnetism Manipulation, Energy Manipulation (Can create and nullify energy blasts), Flight, Can bypass force fields, Reload on Fire (Which can compress all kinds of phenomena, including accelerating and decelerating time, as well as strengthening Bahamut and Ouroboros' attacks or weakening his opponents), Shockwave Generation (All Drag-Rides are able to generate shockwaves with Howling Howl), Pseudo-Time Stop (Can decelerate time to the point it's undistinguishable from stopped time), Transformation (Over Limit), Possibly Pain Inhibition (Should be able to reduce his own pain into less than a tenth with Reload on Fire, but has never been shown to do so) Attack Potency: Multi-City Block level+ (After a receiving a 100% Baptism, Fugil became vastly superior to a Nocturnal) | Town level+ (One-shot 12 years old Over Limit Lux, Skewered Over Limit Singlen Shelbrit with the tip of its Blade), up to Large Town level with compression strengthening (Up to ten times stronger than base) | Town level (One-shot Hayes Vi Arcadia fused with Sacred Eclipse, Magialca Zen Vanfrick considered there was no way she could defeat Fugil), higher with Recoil Burst, up to Town level+ with Reload on Fire (Up to ten times stronger than base), Town level+ with Charge Blast (At least a dozen times stronger than base), Town level+ with Over Limit (Ten times stronger than base, Fought against Over Limit Singlen, who considered himself able to defeat Complete Sacred Eclipse, and even a weakened clone of himself could fight against Lux before adapting to his two new Baptisms on Avalon), up to Large Town level+ with compression strengthening on Over Limit (Up to ten times stronger than regular Over Limit) Speed: At least Hypersonic+ (Superior to a Nocturnal) | At least Hypersonic+ (Can keep up with the Seven Dragon Paladins) | At least Hypersonic+ (Much faster than any of the Seven Dragon Paladins), up to Massively Hypersonic with Reload on Fire (Capable of increasing his speed up to ten times) or Over Limit (Ten times faster than base), up to Massively Hypersonic+ with compression strengthening on Over Limit (Capable of increasing his speed up to a hundred times) Lifting Strength: At least Class G, possibly Class T (Superior to a Nocturnal) | At least Class T (Superior to Gigas) | At least Class T (Scaling to Singlen and Magialca) Striking Strength: Multi-City Block Class+ (Superior to a Nocturnal) | Town Class+ (Skewered Over Limit Singlen), up to Large Town Class with compression strengthening | Town level (Matched Magialca), higher with Recoil Burst, up to Town level+ with Reload on Fire, Town level+ with Charge Blast, Town level+ with Over Limit (Exchanged blows with Over Limit Singlen), up to Large Town level+ with compression strengthening on Over Limit (Clashed with Over Limit Singlen's Shin Senjin) Durability: Multi-City Block level+ (Superior to a Nocturnal) | Town level+, up to Large Town level+ with compression strengthening | Town level (Tanked attacks from the Seven Dragon Paladins, including Magialca), higher with Recoil Burst, up to Town level+ with Reload on Fire, Town level+ with Charge Blast, Town level+ with Over Limit (Took hits from Over Limit Singlen), up to Large Town level+ with compression strengthening on Over Limit (Tanked Over Limit Singlen's Shin Senjin) Stamina: Very High. As a member of the former Imperial Family, Fugil has a high-compatibility with Drag-Rides and can thus operate them for extended periods of time. Even when Bahamut drains a massive amount of energy for its use, Fugil can use it for extended periods of time without getting tired at all. Using End Action normally leaves the user out of air and open to enemy attacks, but Fugil has been shown to take action shortly after using it. In addition to this, Fugil received a 100% Baptism, when a 10% one can inflict agony beyond imagination, being described by people who survive them as having their blood boiling in addition to feel pain across their entire body, and stated by Singlen to tamper a lot the nerves in the whole body, and recover from it. Due to having twice as much Baptism, he should scale from Singlen, who was able to fight without issues even after a sword pierced his heart. Even when Over Limit normally can put its users into a coma for a week in the worst case, and to decrease its user's mobility for days in the best one, Fugil was able to use a second Over Limit shortly after consuming a first one without showing any kind of drawback. Range: Extended melee range with Sword Device | Tens of meters with Blade, Hundreds of meters with other weaponry, Hundreds of kilometers with Endless, Thousands of kilometers with preparation | Extended melee range with Chaos Brand, Hundreds of meters with other weaponry Intelligence: Genius. Fugil is a genius Drag-Knight, being well-versed on the history, strategy and tactics of the Arcadia Empire, having developed numerous techniques that minimize the lag between his movements and those of his Drag-Ride's and a really skilled swordsman (as he was the one who taught all that to Lux). He has schemed the rise and fall of entire nations over the course of centuries. He is privy to knowledge unknown to many, such as the existence and real nature of Avalon, Sacred Eclipse and the Automata. He is able to create complex strategies under extreme pressure, as it was shown he was able to create counters to their abilities while fighting against five of the Seven Dragon Paladins and Aeril at once. Standard Equipment: His Drag-Ride, Ouroboros, and the Automaton Arshalia (who uses Ouroboros for him when he activates Infinity to use Bahamut) Weaknesses: Likes to play with his opponents. | The first five seconds of Reload on Fire actually make Fugil weaker, and the compression strengthening lasts five seconds, although Fugil is able to reactive it any number of. While Reload on Fire can increase both his destructive power and speed, it CANNOT increase both at the same time. Using Recoil Burst requires a great deal of concentration, but Fugil doesn't have problems using the technique even under high pressure due to his great skills. Over Limit lasts five minutes, but Fugil is able to reactive it shortly after losing it. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Hidden Techniques * Quick Draw: Fugil is so skilled that he's able to have his Drag-Ride perform several actions with a single movement, minimizing the gap between his Drag-Rides actions and his thoughts as well as making it harder to predict his attacks through his movements. * Quick Shot: Fugil is able to instinctively see through his opponent's movements by their preliminary actions, allowing him to instantly retaliate with Quick Draw or Reload on Fire should he deem it necessary. * Recoil Burst: An attack in which Fugil intentionally allows his Drag-Ride to go berserk for a short period to draw out as much energy into his weapon as possible. Once the pent up energy reaches its peak, he retakes control and unleashes a powerful blast that's dozens of times more powerful than his normal attacks, allowing him to wreck Divine Drag-Rides with a single attack. With Over Limit Bahamut, Fugil has been shown to be able to vaporize his opponents with this technique. * End Action: Fugil is able to issue an endless series of commands to his Drag-Ride through his thoughts alone, allowing him to attack without pause while making it impossible to predict his next attacks through his preliminary movements. Ouroboros * Zero One: A power to vanish the target within its range, sending it to a pocket dimension, and then freely manifest it back like before. It works on both energy and physical attacks and takes 1 second to activate. He mainly uses it to transort himself into said pocket dimension. If a person hits Fugil while he is activating it, they will be sent into a pocket dimension where time is permanently stopped, disabling them from taking action during said time. * Infinity: A mechanism inside Avalon (Ouroboros' other half) that allows him to recreate every Divine Drag-Ride and use them with ease. This ability can only recreate one Divine Drag-Ride at the time, and Fugil mostly uses it to recreate Bahamut, but he has also used it recreate others, such as Typhon. * Endless: This Divine Raiment grants Fugil two different abilities. First and foremost, it allows him to change history; however, as time travel is impossible on the verse, it manipulates the perception and memories of people to adjust the course of events based on Fugil's benefit. Second, it allows Ouroboros to change the rules of the world, creating new laws with a variety of effects, ranging from nullifying all kinds of non-physical attacks to change the effect of phenomena. The range is defined by the amount of Ruins resonating through the use of the Grand Forces. Bahamut * Chaos Brand: An extremely large black sword that serves as Bahamut's main weapon. * Linker Burst: Bahamut creates a magnetic field around itself, allowing it to levitate nearby objects. * Reload on Fire: It is a Divine Raiment of compression strengthening effects that causes rapid decrease at the first five seconds, and explosive increase at the next five seconds, and it works for every kind of phenomenon and energy, capable to strengthen a Drag-Ride by several times, being able to reach up to a dozen times with Over Limit. Just like Lux, Fugil is also capable to rapidly decelerate time around him for five seconds, making him much slower than usual, and after these five seconds pass, time around him then rapidly accelerates for five seconds, giving him five seconds to wreak havoc on his foes with impunity. Fugil is also able to bestow the benefits of this technique on targets other than Bahamut itself. Since he taught Lux how to decelerate time to a point where it appears time stops, he should be able to do the same. ** Violent Strike-like Technique: An unnamed ability that allows Fugil to decelerate time to the point to the point it's undistinguishable from stopped time. This technique has been compared to Lux's Violent Strike. * Over Limit: By releasing the limiters put on Bahamut, Fugil is able to unleash the full potential of his Drag-Ride, increasing ten times its destructive power. Unlike other users of the transformation, Fugil doesn't appear to be taxed by it, even going into using it a second time shortly after losing it. * Critical Hit-like Technique: An unnamed ability that allows him to reflect his opponent's attacks with the use of Chaos Brand in manner similar to Lux's Critical Hit. Key: Fugil | Ouroboros | Infinity's Bahamut Notes: For an in-depth explanation of Reload on Fire, see here. For an in-depth explanation of Baptism, see here here. Given the nature of Infinity's ability, Fugil is the only character in the verse that is able to use two different Drag-Rides at the same time, meaning he is able to use both Ouroboros and Bahamut at the same time, and can potentially use it to recreate any Divine Drag-Ride other than just Bahamut, as shown when he created a copy of Typhon. However, it should be noted on versus threads if Fugil is going to use Ouroboros, Bahamut, both, or a totally different Drag-Ride. Others Notable Victories Culexus Assassin (Warhammer 40,000) Culexus's profile (Speed was equalized. Base Fugil and Culexus Assassin were used) Notable Losses Inconclusive Battles Accelerator (To Aru Majutsu No Index) Accelerator's profile (Speed was equalized. Fugil with Ouroboros and Pre-Headshot Accelerator were used) Shuna (Light Novel) (Tensei Shitara Slime Datta Ken) Shuna's profile (Speed was equalized, Fugil with Ouroboros and Oni Shuna were used) Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Humans Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Royal Characters Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Loyal Characters Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Knights Category:Pilots Category:Mecha Category:Heroes Category:Geniuses Category:Immortals Category:Weapon Masters Category:Flight Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Preparation Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Instinctive Reaction Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Technology Users Category:Perception Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Energy Users Category:Air Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Law Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Causality Users Category:Time Users Category:Magnetism Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Pain Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:BFR Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Telepaths Category:Fate Users Category:Saijaku Muhai no Bahamut Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7